The Doctor and the Poet
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: Everyone's favorite opium addicted man whore Edgar Allan Poe has once again been tossed headfirst out of a pub, only to find himself becoming unexpectedly acquainted with a peculiar stranger.


**A/N: **Just a simple little somethin somethin I wrote for my creative writing class. Figured I'd share just for the hooha of it! Enjoy and review if you want okay bye _xoxo gossip girl_

**...**

**The Doctor and the Poet**

**A Doctor Who Oneshot that was not written by Steven Moffat and therefore will not rip your heart out and send you plummeting into the depths of despair**

**...**

"AND _STAY OUT!"_

He had wings for a brief moment in time as he was hurled head-first through the door of the pub, but then Edgar's face became intimately acquainted with the dank smelling muddy water of the gutter outside. Behind him, the big bosomed barmaid slammed the door shut with a thunderous crash that left his ears ringing as he gingerly hoisted himself up into a seated position. His face was flushed and he was covered in all sorts of questionable liquids, but it was with well practice that he stood up and wrung out his soaked coattails. It wasn't the first time he'd been chucked out onto the street for drinking too much and paying too little, and it surely wouldn't be the last.

"You alright there, mate?"

Edgar lifted his gaze to the long-legged man leaning against the side of the pub. His face was in shadows, but as the poet squinted into the gloom he spotted a purple bow-tie wrapped snugly around the stranger's neck.

Edgar waved his hand. "I'm well enough off," he said glumly. "The whiskey smelled like piss and tasted even worse—nothing to feel remorse over, truly. Have a good night."

He stepped out of the gutter and started down the road, thinking nothing more of the encounter—until he saw the same peculiar man a few blocks later, sitting on a bench with one leg kicked over the other. Perplexed, Edgar studied his face more closely. He had a prominent chin and a goofy lopsided grin that instantly irritated the miserable poet. "Who are you?" he demanded crossly.

"I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor of _what_?"

The smile slipped into a disappointed scowl. "They usually ask '_Doctor who?' _That's the joke. Doctor nothing!" He grinned winningly again. "Just _The Doctor_." He uncrossed his legs and stood up, extending a hand. "We've met before. Or we will. I had—or will have—a different face. It's hard to keep track of who's met which me—which me has met whom—oh, never mind, it's all terribly confusing, even for a Time Lord. I've got two hearts, not two brains—sometimes I wish I had a spare brain lying about, reckon it'd come in handy—"

Edgar's brows scrambled up into his flyaway hair as he listened to the strange man drivel on seemingly without pause for breath. "What in God's name are you blathering on about?"

"Sorry—I'm excited. Huge fan of your work." He continued to pump Edgar's hand energetically, his wide set grin still stubbornly in place on his face. "I've quite forgotten why I came here in the first place. I feel like it was fantastically important but for the lives of me I can't seem to recall the exact reason."

Edgar pointedly pulled his hand free from the man's grip as he gazed at him incredulously. "Men have called _me_ mad—"

"—'but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence…'" the man who called himself the Doctor said, quoting Edgar's very own words. He was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You _are_ mad, and so am I! The only difference between the two of us, old boy, is that _I'm_ a Madman with a _Box_."

Edgar's eyebrows had all but disappeared into his hair by that point, but the Doctor merely grinned and leaned sideways into thin air. Edgar expected him to fall over, but the man seemed to be propped up against an invisible wall. At the look of confused disbelief on the poet's pale face, the Doctor's grin widened even further as he lifted his hand and briskly snapped his fingers. The object he was resting against materialized seemingly out of nowhere at all. Edgar's eyes had never been as wide as they were now.

"How about I show you something _really _mad?" the Doctor asked as the doors to the blue phone booth creaked open, spilling bright light out onto the dark pavement.

Edgar took a tentative step forward, gazing in wondrous awe through the doors. He shook his head, baffled. "_Let my heart be still a moment," _he quoted wistfully as he walked inside, "_and this mystery explore."_

**...**

**E/N: **Thanks for reading! Drop me a review if you want idk ILY surf safe whovians and don't talk to strangers with creepy usernames! peace


End file.
